Pokémon Topaz and Jade
'Pokémon Topaz and Jade '''are the primary paired versions of Generation VII. The games are available on the Nintendo 3DS, there is also an arcade version of them. The games take place in the Almia region. Plot ''Coming Soon... Characters * Simon/Diane: Playable characters. * Benny: Rival. * Professor Gunter: The regional Pokémon Professor. * Cipher: The evil team. * Kellyn: Pokémon Ranger and support character. * Kate: Pokémon Ranger and support character. New Pokémon Listings # Koaleaf | Koala Pokémon | Grass Type # Stickoala | Koala Pokémon | Grass/Fighting Type # Wooala | Daunting Pokémon | Grass/Fighting Type # Wolchar | Fire Wolf Pokémon | Fire Type # Flang | Fire Wolf Pokémon | Fire/Dark Type # Pyrowl | Howling Pokémon | Fire/Dark Type # Caplake | Capybara Pokémon | Water Type # Oceabara | Swimmer Pokémon | Water/Normal Type # Riveara | Swimmer Pokémon | Water/Normal Type # Cheekog | Groundhog Pokémon | Normal Type # Groundig | Groundhog Pokémon | Normal/Ground Type # Thiebird | Thief Bird Pokémon | Dark/Flying Type # Larvug | Larvae Pokémon | Bug/Poison Type # Bagcoon | Cocoon Pokémon | Bug/Poison Type # Bufly | Poison Fly Pokémon | Bug/Poison Type # Whitub | Lion Cub Pokémon | Ice/Normal Type # Whane | White Lion Pokémon | Ice/Normal Type # Whion | White Lion Pokémon | Ice/Normal Type # Mischieasel | Tiny Claw Pokémon | Dark Type # Dollirl | Rag Doll Pokémon | Toy Type # Magicand | Magician Pokémon | Mage Type # Mysto | Wizard Pokémon | Mage/Psychic Type # Cabby | Pussycat Pokémon | Electric Type # Purbby | Tabby Pokémon | Electric Type # Purrgoose | Kitten Ferret Pokémon | Normal Type # Monglaw | Cat Ferret Pokémon | Normal/Steel Type # Bondrill | Mandrill Pokémon | Ground Type # Calite | Calf Pokémon | Psychic Type # Cowilk | Milk Cow Pokémon | Psychic Type # Bullanger | Bull Pokémon | Psychic Type # Daitie | Daisy Pokémon | Grass Type # Cusy | Daisy Pokémon | Grass Type # Cublack | Bear Cub Pokémon | Dark type # Bearage | Black Bear Pokémon | Dark Type # Adorixie | Pixie Pokémon | Fairy Type # Boojack | Jack-in-the-Box Pokémon | Toy/Ghost Type # Penchill | Tiny Penguin Pokémon | Ice Type # Froguin | Penguin Pokémon | Ice Type # Shringun | Shrink Ray Pokémon | Steel/Psychic Type # Soltatue | Statue Pokémon | Rock Type # Wartue | Statue Pokémon | Rock/Fighting Type # Jokick | Joey Pokémon | Fighting Type # Boxiroo | Kangaroo Pokémon | Fighting Type # Imkid | Imp Pokémon | Dark/Mage Type # Violoom | Violet Pokémon | Grass/Fairy Type # Bloolet | Violet Pokémon | Grass/Fairy Type # Plulet | Violet Pokémon | Grass/Fairy Type # Electrall | Ball Pokémon | Electric Type # Ghosteon | Haunting Pokémon | Ghost Type # Fighteon | Black Belt Pokémon | Fighting Type # Wingeon | Flight Pokémon | Flying Type # Insecteon | Insect Pokémon | Bug Type # Metaleon | Armor Pokémon | Steel Type # Stoneon | Precious Stone Pokémon | Rock Type # Eartheon | Digging Pokémon | Ground Type # Plusheon | Plush Toy Pokémon | Toy Type # Wizardeon | Spellcaster Pokémon | Mage Type # Draceon | Mythical Pokémon | Dragon Type # Toxiceon | Venom Pokémon | Poison Type # Dramodo | Komodo Dragon Pokémon | Dragon/Poison Type # Griood | Grim Reaper Pokémon | Ghost Type # Birdone | Creepy Bird Pokémon | Flying/Ghost Type # Actioy | Action Figure Pokémon | Toy/Fighting Type # Actan | Action Figure Pokémon | Toy/Fighting Type # Hobee | Honey Bee Pokémon | Bug/Flying Type # Roarty | Roach Pokémon | Bug/Poison Type # Hamubolt | Hamster Pokémon | Electric Type # Sinistat | Sinister Cat Pokémon | Dark/Poison Type # Moog | Moose Dog Pokémon | Normal Type # Petibull | Fairy Pokémon | Fairy Type # Doduno | Single Bird Pokémon | Normal/Flying Type # Sabrecub | Tiny Fang Pokémon | Rock/Normal Type # Sabreferal | Sabretooth Tiger Pokémon | Rock/Normal Type # Woolammoth | Furry Pokémon | Rock/Ice Type # Mammotusk | Mammoth Pokémon | Rock/Ice Type # Bananonkey | Banana Eater Pokémon | Normal/Grass Type # Hatchirp | Chick Pokémon | Normal/Flying Type # Cockadooster | Rooster Pokémon | Normal/Flying Type # Clucklay | Hen Pokémon | Normal/Flying Type More to come soon.... Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Esquilo30's Fanon Stuff Category:Pokémon Series